


Valentine's

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Malec AU, Roommates to lovers, Save Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters AU Mondays, Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's Day, alternative universe, malec valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Malec AURoommates to much more.Happy vday 2019 shadowfam





	Valentine's

It had started when Magnus had moved in with them. Alec and Simon needed the rent and Simon's friend Clary worked with an artist who was new in town and needed a room. That was that. Simon called him up and offered him the room and the following day they met Magnus Bane. He was a little eccentric, unusual clothes, eyeliner and he talked like he belonged to a time long past. Charming and polite.  
Alec has immediately helped him move his furniture in, ogling his backside whenever he bent over to pick up a box. He was gorgeous, beautiful, actually stunning and yeah he'd knocked Alec's breath away when they met and shook hands.  
"Cool rings." He said stupidly when he could remember to breathe  
"Thank you, Alexander."   
"No one calls me that, not even my Mom."  
"I guess that makes me special then." Magnus had said with a wink.

That was three months ago.  
It had started with them just hanging out together when Simon was out. Gradually they began to sit closer to each other on the couch each time. Magnus would flirt with him, he flirted with everyone but Alec found it so easy to flirt back, usually he was terrible at that kind of stuff.

Then they started casually touching each other. Playing with the other's hand while they fought about the plot of a shitty TV show they began watching ironically and had became hooked on. Sometimes Magnus would come home from work and throw himself into the couch and his legs over Alec's lap and Alec would hold onto his shins as he listened to Magnus talk about his day.

It was Valentine's Day. Simon was out with Alec's sister of all people so he and Magnus settled down on the couch with a bowl of m and m's and a glass of wine each. They scooted to either end, not touching, as their show played on the TV. Something about the day's date made them both a little distant. Eventually they began throwing candy at the other and trying to catch it with an open mouth. Silly, childish and they giggled and belly laughed as they caught colourful beans.

It was all fun until Magnus choked on a piece of candy Alec had launched at his face.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Alec yelled as Magnus coughed and spluttered. He threw his wine glass on top of of the coffee table in front of them, it toppled over and it spilled across the table and into the floor, unnoticed as Alec had thrown himself at Magnus who was now in a sitting position and began slapping him on the back.

"Breathe!" Alec commanded loudly as he slapped his back.

"I'm okay..." Magnus managed to splutter in a hoarse voice. He coughed a few more times as Alec now rubbed his back in large circles.

"Jesus, I though you were going to die!" Alec said loudly and Magnus started laughing.

"Stop laughing! Its not funny, Magnus!" Alec said as he also laughed, now the shock was wearing off it suddenly seemed funny.

"I think you broke my back." Magnus laughed "my hero. I've never seen you move so fast in my life."

"Shut up." Alec replied "that was actually really scary for a second."

Magnus laughed louder and threw an entire handful of m and m's at Alec, they scattered everywhere.

"Hey... Didn't we just establish that isn't a good game?" Alec yelled as he launched himself into Magnus in revenge. He pinned him down, both laughing 

"Don't tease me or I won't try and save you next time." Alec grinned down on Magnus as he held his wrists above his head.

Magnus wiggled under him as he laughed. He really was so beautiful. Alec stopped laughing and got off Magnus quickly.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked lightly as he sat up, he sounded playful but his eyes looked wary.

"Its uh... nothing. I just..never mind."

"Alec." Magnus said his shortened name for once quitely "please. Talk to me." Both his hands were clasped tightly in his lap.

"I just...I just really had to stop myself from kissing you now, you know, it's just...I realised I was getting carried away and you don't like me like that and look I'm really sorry, I..."

Magnus moved to hesitantly hold Alec's face in his hands. Alec was trying not to shake.

"Alexander?"

Alec moved in, his eyes only fluttering shut in time as he kissed Magnus gently on the lips and Magnus' lip trembled a little against his and opened to take in a shakey gasp before he pressed his lips harder into Alec's.

It started sweetly and then it built gloriously into something that had them both gasping for air a while later, hands grabbing at each other.

"I spilled the wine." Alec said in a daze when he came back to himself.

"Leave it. It's done already." Magnus said gently and he was looking at Alec like he had hung the stars. He took his hand.

"Can we go to my room for a while?" He asked Alec, a thrill of want surged through Alec.

"I would like that very much." He said a little formally and Magnus smiled widely

"Cupid's Bow is out in force today, I guess." Magnus said as they went hand in hand.

"Magnus, would you like to be my Valentine?" Alec grinned 

Magnus beamed back "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
